3 ans plus tard
by aly2803-TVD
Summary: Après leur 2ème tournée mondiale, BTR revient au Palm Woods et veulent s'amuser. Mais rien ne se passe toujours comme prévu avec les 4 garçons et leurs amis. Ils se retrouvent dans un tourbillon de disputes, blagues, drames, amours, choix et beaucoup de chansons…


Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle au Palm Woods :

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que Big Time Rush était de retour à la bonne vieille résidence du Palm Woods, ils avaient retrouvés leur appartement, leurs habitudes et surtout leurs petites copines. Carlos, pour ne pas changer, était à la piscine avec sa princesse de télé-réalité. Kendall, lui, était presque en dépression à cause de l'éloignement de Jo qui était en tournage en Floride et Logan évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait Camille, qui devait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. James se baladait tranquillement dans le hall quand il vit quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu au Palm Woods à la réception.

Il s'avança vers cette personne, qui était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains et il lui tapait sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna, le regarda de haut en bas avec ses yeux émeraude et lui sourit avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il lui en donna un et prit son air de dragueur :

-Je peux t'aider ?, demanda-t-il.

-J'attends le manager, donc non.

-Quel est ton petit nom ?

-Et le tien ?, répondit-elle.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Logan arriva en courant et s'arrêta au niveau de son ami, lui demandant de le cacher. Claire se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire, tandis que James lui faisait des gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sur un coup et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda poliment Logan.

-Claire ?!, s'écria une voix derrière eux.

La nouvelle se retourna et se rua vers Camille qui était à l'entrée de la résidence. Logan et James lui demandèrent pourquoi elle savait comment s'appelait la jeune femme. Camille s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire pendu à ses lèvres, un air d'évidence dans le regard.

-C'est ma sœur…

-Logan !, criait Camille derrière lui. Logan ! Attends-moi !

Le jeune homme marchait relativement vite, fonçant vers la piaule 2J pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir avant un bon moment. Camille le suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa sœur Claire et James sur ses talons. Quand Logan ouvrit la porte, il s'apprêtait à la fermer mais Camille passa avant qu'il ait pu accomplir son dessein. Logan se tourna vers elle, un air interrogateur et plein de reproche sur le visage.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!, lui reprocha-t-il.

A cet instant, ils réalisèrent que Kendall sur le canapé les regardait et Carlos et sa copine étaient déjà de retour de la piscine pour déjeuner. Katty jouait avec son frère à un jeu vidéo, mit sur pause pour écouter une conversation qui s'annonçait intéressante.

-Quand j'aurais pu te le dire ?!, lui lança-t-elle.

-Oh je ne sais pas moi… Juste après « Salut, moi c'est Camille » ?!

-Logan, je te signale que tu es resté paralysé pendant une heure après ma présentation ! Mais excuses-moi, j'aurais dû te le dire…C'est ça que je voulais te dire depuis deux semaines, que ma sœur allait venir en ville.

-Tu as une sœur ?!, s'écrièrent Carlos, Kendall et Katty en cœur.

A cet instant précis James rentra avec Claire en retrait, elle baissait les yeux comme si elle était timide et salua tout le monde. Camille la présenta à ses amis et lui sourit pour lui inspirer confiance et elle lui dit que Logan était son petit ami.

-Enchanté d'enfin te rencontrer Logan !, lui sourit Claire. Ma sœur m'a tellement parlé de toi, que j'avais hâte de te voir en vrai.

-Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

-Si tu es bien son petit-ami et que tu t'appelles Logan, alors oui…

Logan retrouva un sourire et embrassa la joue de Camille pour se faire pardonner de sa crise de nerf quelques instants plutôt. Claire rit et s'éloigna des tourtereaux qui commençaient à se bécoter, puis James s'avança vers elle toujours avec son envie de la séduire.

-Camille je vais installer mes affaires !, prévint-elle sa sœur qui lui répondit en faisant un signe vague de la main.

James lui servait de guide vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le Palm Woods, ce qui le réjouissait et il en profitait pour faire quelques compliments et blagues qu'il sortait de son chapeau…ou de son bandana. Arrivée à la porte de l'appartement de sa sœur, James fut surpris de constater qu'elle savait déjà où se trouvait la clé de secours (sous la partie décollée de moquette, entre le mur et la grosse plante verte).

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné James, dit-elle, je ne te retiens plus !

-Attends ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Bon, aller ! Rentre !

Jennifer Knight profitait de l'absence de Katty, qui était avec Camille pour continuer l'organisation de son anniversaire. Sa fille voulait le plus bel anniversaire possible pour ses seize ans. Seize ans ! Déjà ! La mère soupira en réalisant que Kendall avait quatre ans de plus que sa fille, ce qui lui donnait déjà vingt ans ! La vie passait tellement vite, ça en faisait peur.

-Salut maman !, souria Kendall en s'approchant du comptoir de la cuisine où s'était étalée sa mère.

Depuis plus d'un mois, elle gérait le plus possible l'anniversaire de Katty tout en essayant de lui faire une surprise au quelle elle ne s'y attendrait pas…mais pas facile à trouver. Cette fois, elle avait trouvée : faire venir son ex-mari, le père de Katty et Kendall. Sa fille ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans, même à ses anniversaires ou à ceux de son frère ni même aux évènements scolaire et aux concerts de Big Time Rush.

-Alors cette surprise ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire… Bon tant pis ! Votre père va venir !

Kendal fit une grimace. Il savait très bien que son père n'était pas le meilleur, ou même un père. Il était partit quand il avait sept ans et l'avait laissé lui, sa mère et Katty qui n'avait que trois ans seuls. Pour les matches de hockey, les fêtes scolaires, les concours il n'était jamais venu ! Kendal savait que son père ne ferait pas le déplacement du Minnesota jusqu'à Los Angeles même pour Katty. Mais Kendal ne dit rien, il savait également que sa mère allait espérer jusqu'au bout sans défaillir une seule fois.

-Saches que, commença-t-il, s'il vient je ne ferais pas d'effort avec lui… Ce n'est pas mon père à mes yeux et je ne veux pas qu'il blesse Katty car elle ne mérite pas d'être blessée par un homme qui l'a abandonné quand elle avait trois ans !

-Je sais Kendal, mais…

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions maman, il n'a pas changé depuis.

Sur ce Kendal prit disparut dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir cinq minutes après, sa serviette de bain sur l'épaule et il sortit de l'appartement pour aller à la piscine faire un plongeon. Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de Mme. Knight sonna. C'était le pâtissier pour la commande du gâteau. Il voulait avoir plus de détails : elle voulait que le gâteau soit comme une pièce montée avec le prénom de Katty écrit en chocolat au sommet et que le glaçage soit bleu, la couleur préférée de la jeune fille. Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion avec le pâtissier, Mme. Knight raccrocha et décida de se détendre en faisant ce qu'elle aimait : faire la cuisine. Elle se décida pour la confection de muffin à la vanille, c'était les préférés de tout le monde comme ça : pas de dispute.

Alors que ses muffins étaient dans le four, elle reçut un appel de son ex-mari :

-Bonjour Jennifer !

-Bonjour Howard, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, très bien. Euh…j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te demanderais rien à payer, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est être présent. J'ai tellement hâte que Katty te vois !

-A ce propos, je ne pourrais pas venir…

-On avait organisé ta venue depuis un mois, tu ne pouvais pas dire que tu n'étais pas au courant !

-Tu sais comment c'est le travail, j'ai un rendez-vous de dernière minutes et je ne peux pas le remettre.

-Tu ne peux pas remettre l'anniversaire de ta fille…Quoique tu aies déjà remis plusieurs anniversaires de Katty et Kendal, ainsi que des concours, des concerts et matches.

-Je passerais à Los Angeles une prochaine fois…

-Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois Howard, Kendal ne veut plus te voir et je ne pense pas que Katty voudra te revoir après que tu aies manqué son seizième anniversaire.

-Jennifer…

-Au revoir Howard.

La mère raccrocha au nez du père de ses enfants, très en colère. Katty allait être déçue, Kendall avait eu raison. Maintenant elle allait devoir trouver une autre surprise pour l'anniversaire de sa fille, quelque chose de grandiose et de sensationnel. Tout d'un coup, la mère au foyer eut une idée et elle prit son téléphone pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l'aidé pour son cadeau :

-Bonjour Gustavo…excusez-moi de vous appeler maintenant mais j'ai besoin de votre aide…

-Et alors ?, demanda James.

-Je suis tombé dans l'eau !, rigola Claire. En même temps ce n'est pas très intelligent de faire un pari de se mettre sur une jambe dans le sable et au bord de la mer. Et toi, tu as une histoire drôle à raconter ?

-Moi ? J'en ai plein ! Par exemple, j'ai failli me marier avec une princesse d'un pays étranger…

Claire se mit à rire. James la regardait tout en l'aidant à installer ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami de l'appartement de Camille. Le jeune homme était étonné qu'elle n'ait pas craqué, d'habitude les filles craquent après même pas dix minutes de blagues et de drague. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de la draguer, elle le regardait de haut en bas et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait. Pour réponse James lui disait un truc du style : « Je te montre ma coolitude » et assortissait son compliment à son petit signe avec les mains. Claire se mettait à rigoler à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, puis elle lui lançait un objet tel qu'un oreiller, un livre ou encore un t-shirt.

-Merci pour ton aide James, je te libère !, remercia-t-elle le jeune homme après avoir refermé son placard.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, tu dois visiter…ça te dis un smoothie ?

-Pourquoi pas.

James avait montré les alentours à Claire, puis ils ont été s'achetés des smoothies et là James nota qu'ils avaient pris exactement le même : pomme et framboise. Puis ils étaient partis s'installé sur des chaises longues à la piscine, à côté de Kendal qui profitait du soleil.

-Salut James, hey Claire !, les salua Kendal d'un signe de main.

-Tu es Kendal, c'est ça ?, lui demanda Claire.

-Oui. Bien installée ?

-Heureusement que James m'a aidé sinon je serais encore occupé à ranger mes valises.

-Un corn dogs ?, intervint Carlos en brandissant ses saucisses devant tout le monde.

Claire rit tandis que James et Kendal demandait à leur ami d'arrêter de se balader avec ses saucisses partout. Il en donna une à Claire, qui le remercia tout en observant le corn dogs sous toutes les coutures et elle le posa sur une serviette en papier sur la petite table entre deux chaises longues.

-Pourquoi Camille ne nous a pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur ?, l'interrogea Carlos.

-Hum…je ne sais pas trop…elle fait ce qu'elle veut, de toute façon c'est son problème…

-Tu viens d'où ?

-Argentine, j'ai fait mes études là-bas.

-Le pays de la corrida !

A cet instant Carlos mit son casque, tapa à deux reprises dessus et chargea comme un taureau droit devant lui.

-Carlos…La corrida…

À ce moment-là le jeune homme se cogna contre la porte vitrée du Palm Woods, ce qui provoqua une réaction chez tout le monde qui se retourna vers le choc.

-…ça vient d'Espagne…, termina Claire.

James, Kendal et Claire se ruèrent vers Carlos, encore sonné sur le sol. Les garçons l'aidèrent à se lever et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Carlos répondit par l'affirmative et s'approcha de Claire, qui semblait désolée pour lui. Le jeune homme lui dit en rigolant que la corrida était dangereuse pour les taureaux et pour les hommes, même avec un casque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?, demanda Logan qui tenait la main de Camille alors que celle-ci discutait avec Lucy.

Katty entra dans la piaule alors que sa mère veniat de finir de ranger les papiers pour l'organisation de son anniversaire. La jeune fille prit un muffin du plat présent sur le comptoir, tandis que sa mère s'essuyait le visage qui était encore recouvert de farine.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche…, souffla-t-elle.

-Je pense que tu en as besoin.

La mère de Katty se dirigea dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Quelques secondes après, la jeune fille entendait le bruit de l'eau que provoquait la douche. Katty s'installa dans le canapé et mit sa chaîne préférée, afin de regarder le nouvel épisode de sa série. Tout à coup le téléphone de sa mère retentit, Katty vérifia le nom de l'appelant et constata qu'il s'agissait de son père. Sans plus attendre, elle décrocha mais sans dire un mot :

-Jennifer, je sais que c'était une grosse erreur de prendre un rendez-vous professionnel alors qu'il y a l'anniversaire de Katty… Alors voilà ce que je te propose : je vais à mon rendez-vous et dès qu'il est fini, je prends un avion pour venir ici.

-C'est pas la peine.

-Katty ?

-Oui c'est Katty, tu sais ta fille et la sœur de ton fils Kendal. Ne viens pas, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour mon anniversaire et Kendal non plus.

-Katty…je…euh…

-Au revoir.

Sans plus attendre elle raccrocha. Sa mère l'appela sur le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain, la jeune fille se retourna et lui fit face. Katty prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui informa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son père pour que son anniversaire soit réussi, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sa famille et pas un inconnu.

-A Claire !, s'écrièrent tous les jeunes en trinquant avec leur gobelet rouge.

Big Time Rush, Camille, Lucy et Katty s'étaient réunis sur une banquette près de la piscine du Palm Woods, ils avaient allumés un brasero et s'étaient amusés à manger des paquets de bonbons en tout genre et à boire des sodas.

-Quoi ?, demanda Claire quand elle remarqua que ses nouveaux amis la dévisageaient.

Ils avaient tous un sourire sur le visage, ce qui rendait encore plus étrange la situation. James prit la parole :

-Il faut que tu inaugure la résidence de ta venue…

Claire ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir, puis soudainement elle fut soulevée par Big Time Rush. Ils la balancèrent dans la piscine sans aucun remord. Quand elle réapparut à la surface, James et Kendal étaient au bord, ils lui tendirent leur main pour l'aider à remonter et elle les tira dans l'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans la piscine pour faire une bataille géante.

de tournage.


End file.
